


Somewhere to Belong

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, after the normal end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent gets a surprise in London.





	Somewhere to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did something like this for what I sort of nicknamed the sad, sad universe, which is also set post normal end when Kent goes to London without the heroine. I suppose in a way it may even fit in that story, but I just wanted the light-hearted cuteness that went with the idea in this prompt, not my angst fest with a few light/cute moments that is the possibly incomplete sad, sad universe.
> 
> So... that's what I did. I think.
> 
> _any, any, All we really want is to belong somewhere, even if that somewhere is in the middle of nowhere. – Samuel Decker Thompson_

* * *

“I… I don’t understand,” Kent said, blinking in confusion and disbelief as he stared at the woman in front of him. “I know my last text said that I wanted to see you, but for you to be here, now… That is so impossible I fear I must have been exposed to a hallucinogen in the lab.”

Kokoa smiled, shaking her head. “No, this is real. I… I wanted to see you, too.”

He reached for her hand, aware his own was trembling slightly as he did. He didn’t understand. She had been so reluctant even to hug him when he was leaving. He knew, with her amnesia, that she didn’t remember all of their past interactions, nor would he actually expect her to return his feelings. Her changed behavior was not a sign of affection for him but of the amnesia itself.

“I… You barely made that promise to me before,” he whispered, feeling foolish as he did. “It seemed presumptuous to assume you’d miss me. Though… I didn’t think you’d be happy about me leaving, either. Still, of the two of us, the idea of me leaving seemed harder for me to bear than for you. I… I felt as though you might lose whatever feelings you did have for me by the time I returned. I was even afraid to leave. I needed you to lie, to say you’d miss me and that you’d want me to come back just so I could let go of you at the airport, but even then… I suppose I still doubted you. You said it wasn’t a lie, but I kept thinking the good between us could only be a dream.”

She shook her head. “No. We were both stubborn and stupid and neither of us was willing to sacrifice a bit of our pride to admit what we really felt, not at first, and I held what you said against you for a long time, much longer than I should have, and I was a coward because I never admitted to my feelings when I had the chance to. I… I was lonely. Every day. I missed you. Shin was so annoyed he told me point blank to quit moping.”

“He is—”

“No, his words were the last push I needed. I saved up for a plane ticket, I got my passport, and I came here to see you. It was all I really wanted.” She winced, lowering her head. “You already know that my situation with my family is not… ideal. I… I was angrier than I should have been when my dog died and you were insensitive about it. You didn’t know, didn’t understand, that Kuro was all I had. My parents weren’t there. I only had him to belong to, and I lost him. I lost what felt like everything, and I pushed you away when I really did want you close.”

He frowned. “Why would you possibly want—”

“Because your way of thinking fascinated me from the day we met in that stupid class. I wanted to know more. And even when we fought, I still did. I kept on asking because I still wanted to know you. I wanted to understand you. I wanted… you to like me. That day that Mine asked you out and you turned her down… I wanted to ask you, too, but I was too afraid to say the truth, so I made something up and we ended up fighting again.”

“Yes, you slapped me when I expressed my opinion that day. I remember it.”

She flushed. “I know. I… I wasn’t honest with you then. I didn’t admit that the person I said broke my heart was… you.”

“Me?” He shook his head. “How foolish, then. You know, of course, that I only said such a childish thing in response because I was jealous.”

Her head jerked up in surprised. “No, I didn’t… you were?”

He nodded. “Though at the time I did not realize that was what it was. I didn’t recognize the feeling. I… have little experience with such emotions, as you may well know by now.”

She lowered her head again. “If we’d only been honest that day...”

“Yes.” He took her hand, getting her to look back up at him. “We had much to learn about communicating, but we can talk now. I would like that. I would like so much more than that, even. I should not say it.”

She stepped forward to embrace him. “No, I want to hear it. I do. I… I should say what I started to say, too. I… was searching for somewhere to belong after my parents moved away. I thought starting university would be the answer, but it wasn’t. I clung to the familiar in Kuro, but after he died… I was adrift. And I didn’t… I didn’t feel like I belonged again until… until I lost my memory.”

He frowned. “That does not make sense. You should have been confused and upset and completely lost. You shouldn’t have felt any sense of belonging.”

“I… I didn’t. Not to my apartment or the thousands of entries in my phone that I made so I didn’t feel alone—I put in the dentist and the pharmacy just to make it look like I knew people—or even at work or with childhood friends. I was lost at first, but I had you.” She smiled up at him even as her eyes seemed to fill with tears. “You helped me find my way without even knowing you were helping. Like suggesting I get a manual for work so I knew what my job was supposed to be before I went back to it. And with your mathbook you made for me, even if it wasn’t what I expected as a romantic gesture. You were thinking of me and my major. You protected me from that stranger who scared me. Actually, it was in something so small as just spending time with you at your house. We weren’t even doing things together, but we were so… comfortable we felt like a couple. Since you’ve been gone, that was missing even when we called and texted every day. I wanted it back. I wanted to be where you were. I… Even though I barely speak the language of this place, though I almost got lost on my way here and was completely overwhelmed and almost broke down and cried… Standing here now… I feel like I belong. I belong with you.”

He wanted to embrace her tighter. She shouldn’t say such tempting things. “I would keep you with me forever.”

“You would?”

“Yes. I would marry you today if I could.” He touched her cheek, aware that by any standard dating process such words were being spoken too soon. All his research into relationships had shown him at least that much. “Ah, forgive me. I… That...”

“Yes.”

“What?”

She grinned, wiping away at her tears. “Yes. I would marry you today and stay with you forever.”


End file.
